mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Hole Bomb
|caption = Mega Man shooting the Black Hole Bomb. |universe = |user = |effect = Mega Man fires a controllable projectile, which turns into a black hole upon that sucks in opponents. }} Black Hole Bomb ( ) was originally one of five special weapons that could be changed into 's standard special move, Weapon Use, with Weapon Change in Super Smash Flash 2. As of Beta, Weapon Change has been replaced by Water Wave, thus taking this move along with it. Overview As in the ''Mega Man'' game it originated from (Mega Man 9), Mega Man would become purple in color and shoot a controllable large purple projectile that "detonated" into a black hole upon releasing fire. Unlike in the original game, the projectile would have a delay before it could be detonated, could only be moved up and down, and would continuously move forward. The projectile would move slowly and suck characters towards it in a small radius. The black hole that resulted would last a few seconds, suck in opponents so they go midair in a large area, and block projectiles. The damage that it dealt would not stun opponents and at certain distances, as the suck-in effect could only bring opponents airborne. The attack could hit opponents multiple times if they reached its hitbox, though only the final hit deals any damage, which amounts to a mere 4%. The pull effect always pulled characters airborne even while the characters were above them and the projectile could be moved behind other characters, projectiles, and reflectors without triggering them. Firing another black hole projectile caused the original black hole to disappear. Origin using the Black Hole Bomb in Mega Man 9.]] The Black Hole Bomb is a weapon acquired by defeating Galaxy Man in Mega Man 9. In this game, the player could control where the bomb would go by holding down the shoot button and manipulating the D-pad. The bomb can then suck enemies and projectiles inside, destroying them instantly. It was also Jewel Man's weakness and most effective weapon to use against him. In SSF2 it controls exactly like its Mega Man 9 counterpart, except it does not destroy the opponents and does quick but minimal damage. Gallery Screenshots BlackHoleBomb.png| using Black Hole Bomb at , on Skull Fortress. Black Hole Bomb.png|Mega Man throwing an aerial Black Hole Bomb. Mega Man uses Black Hole Bomb.png| , , and being hit by Black Hole Bomb from Mega Man, on . Trivia *Although the move itself was cut, the Black Hole Bomb weapon is now used as part of Mega Man's Final Smash, Mega Legends. *Mega Man's fifth costume is based on his appearance when using the Black Hole Bomb and, subsequently, the purple color palette he had while using this move. *Prior to Mega Man's inclusion in SSF2, it was believed that this attack would function differently. Specifically, Mega Man would fire a small purple bomb at the ground. Under normal circumstances, it would fall and explode, but if the button was held, Mega Man's position would be locked and the player could then control the bomb, that would be growing in size as it was controlled. Either way, the bomb would explode and deal damage. The move was also incorrectly named "Controllable Dark Bomb" on ''Tid'''s flash2dojo. *Prior to v0.7 of the demo, Mega Man would simply throw the projectile in front of him and the bomb itself would cause considerable damage, flinching the opponent. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Removed attacks Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Mega Man universe